


Until the End of Time

by 3Dkitten



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Dkitten/pseuds/3Dkitten
Summary: Just felt like writing a short one shot chapter. :)





	Until the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing a short one shot chapter. :)

Her breathing had reached its peak; she was beginning to relax underneath him as he also soon came to a stop. He rested his head on her shoulders muffling his sobbing into her skin. The female was faced with the sadness of this site on and on, but she was more relieved than saddened. She had loved and loved and she had lost him countless times. He was here with her now, and he had reciprocated his feelings for her. It seemed he was more surprised to know that she felt the same way towards him. In this moment they soaked up each others presence as though time had stopped just for them.  
His crying broke her heart. “...” She reached over to pull his head into her chest. She held his head tightly while closing her eyes and soaking in his scent. His hair flowed over her nose as she hummed gentle words, “it's okay Nines, I'll protect you from now on. I'll never leave your side again.”  
He lifted his head to meet her gaze upon him. It was like those other times before he died by her hand. His face no longer screamed betrayal, but now he looked like he was going to cry from joy. Without a warning his lips were on hers again. He pulled back to cup her face in his hands, “No 2B, I'm the one who should be protecting you.” A tear fell down her cheek.

The androids were holding hands out in a field of blue and green flowers. 2B had never seen anything like it before. Of all the overgrown plants that had crossed their paths, she had never seen a field of many plants like this, except for the time when Emil had shown her and 9S the field of Lunar Tears. This was an amazing site. “What is this place?”  
“I hope you like it 2B. This is a field I found a while ago. I noticed plants like these can sprout in places that have been undisturbed for a while. I thought you might like to see it one day.”  
2B thought back to Operator 6O. Had she been alive, this would have been a site she'd have loved to see too. How she longed for Earth, only to have that dream taken away. She felt guilty every time she felt joy. The executioner, the sinner, who had never once questioned her deeds was the one to remain free, living a life among the boy whose life she had taken countless times. It pained her, but that same boy had known of her deeds. His memories were intact. He forgave her so easily, because it wasn't her fault he said. She didn't have a choice. She would have died under Yorha and never get to see 9S again. 

"Listen, 2B?"  
"What is it 9S?"  
"I have something I want to give you, but before that, I wanted to tell you something."  
This was quite a surprise to 2B. "Is something wrong Nines?"  
"No, uh no no, it's nothing bad I promise." He sounded nervous.  
He began to talk about a human traditions and cultures. "Humans used to do this thing with partners they held dear and loved. They often took a vow to be together, forever." 2B stared at him patiently with a soft smile on her face. This gave him the courage to get to the point.  
"What I am trying to say is, humans had a tradition across the globe called "marriage," when they married someone, they would stay by that person they married for the rest of their life, and they would vow to protect each other and stay together until...death. 2B, I, I want you to marry me. Will you become my life partner?"  
2B gasped only to regain her composure. She looked at the young boy in front of her. He had a serious look on his face. There was a hint of nervousness in his gaze. "Nines, you and I were made to be partners. I could never say no to you." She held out her hand to grasp his once again. She kissed his knuckles tenderly. "I will become your life partner Nines."  
"Oh 2B." The androids embraced among the field of flowers. He eagerly reached into his coat to grab a small metal item.  
"Here 2B. It's called a wedding ring."  
"A wedding ring?"  
"Yeah, you put in on one of your fingers like this." The idea was strange to both of them, but 2B dared not question it.  
"I, thank you Nines."  
"I'm glad you like it. Will you promise to be with me always?"  
"From here on until the end of time Nines."


End file.
